inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan and Test Tube
This article focuses on the interactions between Fan and'' Test Tube. '' Overview Test Tube and Fan never had much interaction until Let 'Er R.I.P.. This is when they discover that they have a lot in common, like being awkward. Ever since then, the two have become close friends, and are almost never seen without the other. Episodes suggesting a friendship/relationship In A Kick In The Right Direction, Fan passes the ball to Test Tube after blocking it during the soccer match. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Test Tube tells Fan about the waning crescent, and Fan expresses how it's big, but looks small at an angle, just like him on the show. The two sit down as Fan confesses how awkward he is, and Test Tube relates to him. The two are attacked by MePhone5S and MePhone5C (which Test Tube initially expresses fascination for), but Fan tricks them into jumping off The Cliff, promptly causing their death as the duo look on, unfazed. While in the haunted house, the two start a discussion on the behavior of Lightbulb and Paintbrush until a desk and chair start to move. The two start to discuss the physics as Bow appears and calls them "nerds". In Everything's A-OJ, Fan starts writing a blog post on Lightbulb's death, and asks Test Tube about how long it will take for her to shatter again. During the song, Test Tube is researching Fan's Egg as Fan writes on his computer. Later on when Paintbrush accidentally drops Fan's egg, Test Tube comes to it's rescue, to Fan's sweet relief, saying he is extremely grateful. In Theft and Battery, both are ecstatic about going to MeCloud. Other than when Steve Cobs tries to take Fan's egg away and Test Tube is the first to step in. They don't interact much until their balloon is falling to the ground (courtesy of Toilet), and the two hold each other close when falling, once they're about to die, they hold hands. In Mazed and Confused, Fan asks Test Tube to hold his egg for him while he does the maze with Lightbulb, making sure Lightbulb does not break it. Test Tube gladly accepts, saying staying away from people is her specialty, adding that Fan can count on her. Later, Test Tube is excitedly talking about how nice it was for Fan to trust Test Tube with the egg. Test Tube is seen near the end of the contest trying her best to protect the egg while she's burning. Fan asks if she's okay after the challenge. At the end of the episode where Spoiled Lemon is playing, Fan is seen holding a burned Test Tube while watching the band. In Kick the Bucket (Part 2), Fan was trying to help Test Tube to throw the ball but since she was thrown by Lightbulb into the lake, she did not understand what Fan meant. However she successfully threw the ball and the Brightllights won. In Alternate Reality Show, Fan was extremely concerned when he found out Test Tube was missing. Later, he and Test Tube were sitting on top of the vending machine talking about Test Tube's time traveling adventure. Fan is upset they can't use it again because it could be used to create thematic parallels, but is good-natured about it and jokingly asks if Test Tube is from an alternate timeline. In Mine Your Own Business, the two cry when they are separated due to Fan's elimination, and Fan entrusts Test Tube with his egg. Episodes suggesting a conflict In Theft and Battery, Test Tube fails to cure MePhone using Fan's rice method, and she gets mad and yells at him, saying that he told her the strategy worked. In Kick the Bucket (Part 1), while Fan is explaining to Paintbrush about how his theory was wrong and apologizing to them, Test Tube tells him repeatedly to take the bucket she is holding while getting angrier and angrier that he is ignoring her. In Mine Your Own Business, Test Tube scolds Fan for not participating in the challenge properly, and is angered when he accidentally kills Lightbulb. She then drags him away from Suitcase. When Fan is preparing to go in to the Rejection Portal, they argue about the Alien Egg, and what to do with it. Trivia * They were the only new contestants left on The Bright Lights. Gallery Fan Test Tube cliff.png|Fan and Test Tube looking down the Crappy Cliff Nerds by thetgrodz-d8bs7d3.png|A picture of Test Tube and Fan on TheTGrodz's deviantart. Note that these poses were used in episode 8. TTF Ep 6.png|"Oh don't get me started on that one" fan testtube close.PNG|fan and test tube getting close to each other when they were falling fan testtube hands.PNG fan test marsh.PNG fan and test tube.PNG fan and everything.PNG FAN TAKE IT.png S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png|Fan and Test Tube from Inanimate Insanity II Episode 8 Theft and Battery Fantube2017Pose.png Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 5.23.01 PM.png S2e12_fan_and_test_tube.png|fan with egg and test tube drawing Fantube 1.png Fantube 2.png Fantube 3.png Category:A to Z Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts